


i'll be with you [tomco o.s]

by wolfstarftmalec



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarftmalec/pseuds/wolfstarftmalec
Summary: Este one shot lo había publicado en amino creo que en el 2018-2019, también lo tengo publicado en wattpad en una recopilación de one shots tomco que tengo, asi que si ven esta historia soy yo.
Relationships: Marco Diaz & Tom Lucitor, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly & Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor
Kudos: 1





	i'll be with you [tomco o.s]

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot lo había publicado en amino creo que en el 2018-2019, también lo tengo publicado en wattpad en una recopilación de one shots tomco que tengo, asi que si ven esta historia soy yo.

Eran simplemente inexplicables sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo Marco Diaz, habían pasado un par de días desde que su mejor amigo le confesó que beso a su novia Star Butterfly, al principio se sorprendió pero no pareció molestarle así que decidió perdonarlo, el se sentía confuso sobre que pensar o sentir así el chico castaño de ojos marrones, era cierto que el apreciaba su amistad con el pero con los últimos sucesos el abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que quizás lo que tengan los dos debería ser más que una simple amistad pero temía que simplemente se alejara de el y lo abandonará para siempre pero luego de pensar lo mismo muchas veces decidió ser valiente y decirle que lo amaba mucho y que quería ser más que eso.

Tom decidió hacer lo correcto y dejar que Star sea feliz, aunque le doliera ella aún era su primer amor pero con Marco era distinto el lo cambio por completo, hizo darse cuenta de como era y que actuaba mal, le abrió los ojos por completo y le mostró cosas que nunca había visto, lo hizo sentir sentimientos inexplicables. Así que fue con Star a decirle que él quería estar con Marco ya que lo amaba de verdad y era lo correcto para ambos.

\- Star tengo que hablarte de algo importante - Le dije mientas abría la puerta de su habitación y veía a ella sentada en el borde de su cama algo triste y nervioso.

\- Oh Tom no te vi venir - Estaba triste podía oírlo en su tono de voz y en las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas - ¿De que quieres hablar? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre solo dime que te inquieta Tom - Me decía mientras yo me acerca a ella y me sentaba a su lado mientras la observaba parecía estar más tranquila ante mi presencia.

\- Es sobre Marco - Los ojos de Star se abrieron de gran manera al oír su nombre.

\- Y-yo la verdad no era mi intención - Dijo algo nervioso y preocupada - Yo no lo amo, el es solo mi amigo - Seguía nerviosa y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al decirlo.

\- Star yo te amo pero creó que esto no va a funcionar lo suficiente y vi de distintas maneras pero creó que será lo mejor para ambos - Ella me miró y se puso triste - Espero que seas feliz con alguien y se que lo harás hay miles de personas que serían feliz al tenerte a su lado - Miré a Star y le di un suave beso en los labios, nuestro último beso.

\- Adiós Tom espero que al menos seamos amigos y quédate tranquilo entre Marco y yo solo seremos amigos - Como si leyera mi mente me asombre - Vamos Tom vi la manera en la que lo veías y es tan obvio, sean felices juntos - Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Así que luego salí de la habitación de Star y me dirigí a buscar a Marco, cuando vi que alguien se chocó conmigo y por suerte ese era Marco, a quien yo buscaba a él, él como siempre me ayudo a levantarme del suelo amablemente como lo era conmigo siempre desde que comenzamos a ser los mejores amigos, cosa que me enamoró de él.

\- Marco se que es muy pronto pero yo te amo y no me importa lo que piensen pero eres el amor de mi vida - Me miro asombrado pero a su vez algo alegre y se acercó a mi, luego me dio un beso muy tierno en los labios.

\- Lo sabía y si quiero estar contigo para siempre y que estemos juntos - Algo parecía alegrar a el chico castaño y al chico de cabellos rosa.

1 Mes Más Tarde

Luego de eso los dos comenzamos a salir, si bien tuvimos buenos momentos pero también tuvimos nuestras peleas sin embargo las solucionamos ya que nuestro amor era más fuerte que cualquier pelea o diferencia entre los dos. Pero luego sucedió algo sorprendente, Star luego de pasar un mes buscando a su madre, encontró una gran revelación acerca de su madre, ella estaba sana y salva. Pero ¿Marco en que tiene que ver? Bueno al ser el Escudero de Star estaba obligado a seguirla siempre y acompañarla.

Marco en una de esas misiones para encontrar a la reina Moon Butterfly fue atacado inesperadamente y se fue para siempre, el día de nuestro aniversario recibí la noticia y no pude evitar de llorar y ponerme muy triste, como era posible apenas pude estar con la persona que más amo y ame en el mundo entero.

Star siempre me ayudo a confrotar su perdida pero cada noche antes de irme a dormir entraba a la habitación y sentía como si estuviera, en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era estar con él nada más y que los problemas se esfumaran con un simple beso de él o un abrazo tierno. Quería sentir su amor y cariño hacía mi.

En esos momentos deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y poder haberle dicho lo que sentía antes y haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para estar con él pero las cosas no podían cambiarse incluso con lo que más pueda esas cosas no podía hacerlas yo.

Me acosté en la cama y me dormí, a la mañana vi a Marco a mi lado sonriéndome y muy alegre a mi lado. Eso era imposible el había muerto hace mucho ¿Como era posible?

\- Marco ¿eres tú? - Le dije y me sonrió luego me beso y nos quedamos horas y horas juntos sin más que hacer que hablar de lo mucho que nos amábamos, besándonos y abrazados, extrañaba esto a pesar de que no fuera real.

\- Tom se que es difícil pero me debo ir - Lágrimas salían de mis ojos al oír lo que él decía - Se feliz y sigue sin mí y dile a Star que nunca te deje ya que ustedes fueron mis mejores amigos - La tristeza me invadió y lloré desconsoladamente y al ver eso Marco me abrazó - Se feliz por mi - Luego me dio un tierno beso y se esfumó.

9 AÑOS MÁS TARDE

Cumplí con la promesa que le hice a Marco hace 9 años, acepte mi responsabilidad y asumí el trono, comencé un gran reinado, junto a Star logramos la paz entre monstruos y mewmanos, lo logramos luego de años de tarea pero nosotros lo conseguimos, en cuanto a nuestra relación decidimos volver a intentarlo y nos comprometimos los dos, tuvimos dos hijos muy lindos pero sin embargo a pesar de amar a Star, en el fondo de mi corazón extrañaba a Marco y lo amaba de la misma manera en la que yo lo ame primero.

A pesar de los años mi amor hacia el seguía del mismo modo, nada ni nadie lo cambiaría, esto permanecía en mi memoria, esos momentos que pasamos seguían presentes y a pesar de todo el estaba en mi mente.

Cuando entraba al castillo vi un sombra y era quien yo pensaba, después de tanto tiempo seguía presente.

\- Marco - Dije suavemente cerca de él. - Tom - No necesito decirlo y lo observé hasta que desapareció y cada vez que pensaba en el sentía como si estuviera a mi lado.


End file.
